First !
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Kise voulait être le premier à souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son sempai, même si cela signifiait lui envoyer un message à minuit, et risquer : un, de le réveiller, deux, de se faire engueuler. Kasamatsu x Kise, fluff à souhait. Écrit pour l'anniversaire de Yukio !


Bonsoir !

Au cas où quelqu'un se demanderait quelle est ma logique de parution, je tiens à le rassurer (?), il n'y en a aucune ! J'avoue avoir été très prise ce mois de Juillet, et essayer d'écrire ou de reviewer sont des actions que je fais très aléatoirement. Cela vaut aussi pour la parution des histoires, d'où la présence de ce mini-OS. Aujourd'hui, 29 Juillet, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Kasamatsu Yukio, dossard 4 de Kaijô, capitaine et point guard ! (Je vous épargne les autres détails. Oui, c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés, probablement même mon préféré de tout la série. Mais, ça et mon addiction au KasaKise, je crois que vous l'aviez compris depuis mes débuts sur le fandom...) Bref, tanjobi omedetô, Yukio-kun ! (et tanjobi omedetô à toi aussi, lecteur/lectrice, si par le plus grand des hasards il se trouve que c'est aussi ton anniversaire aujourd'hui !)

Au programme de ce mini-écrit : du fluff (comprenez, ÉNORMÉMENT de fluff) principalement des sms et un appel téléphonique entre Kasamatsu et Kise. Rien d'incroyable, one-shot écrit au dernier moment grâce à une soudaine inspiration. Ah, j'oubliais : histoire de changer, Kasamatsu x Kise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

First !  


- Zzz. Zzz. Zzz. Z-

La main de Kasamatsu s'abattit sur son téléphone portable, et en ouvrit le clapet d'un geste un peu brusque. Ses yeux bouffis de sommeil clignèrent devant l'écran lumineux, puis, une fois habitués à la lumière, s'ouvrirent un peu mieux afin de voir qui osait lui envoyer un message à minuit deux. Kise Ryôta, clamait l'écran blanc. Le leader de Kaijô se redressa dans son lit, pour retomber sur le ventre, vaincu par la fatigue. Il ouvrit néanmoins le message de son petit ami, curieux malgré son sommeil et son pseudo-énervement.

« Bon anniversaire ~ Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré (coeur) (coeur) (coeur) Je t'aime fort fort fort ;D ;D :D /\ ^O^ /\ Encore bon anniversaire au meilleur petit ami de la Terre, j'ai hâte de te voir ~ (coeur) »

Un message à la Kise, bourré d'émoticônes, mais... aussi de sentiments. Yukio savait que son estomac se tordait dès lors qu'il lisait « je t'aime » sur l'écran. Bien que virtuels, ces mots lui apportaient un réconfort unique, et il savait que Ryôta les pensait vraiment. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il se sentit soulagé que personne ne puisse le voir, à minuit, en train de sourire bêtement à cause d'un bête message. Paresseusement, il commença à taper une réponse sur le clavier.

« Merci (coeur) Mais la prochaine fois que tu me réveilles en pleine nuit, je te tue. »

Le cœur était peut-être en trop. Kasamatsu hésita, puis appuya tout de même sur le bouton « confirmer » lorsque l'appareil lui demanda s'il voulait envoyer le message. Il posa son portable, puis le reprit une dizaine de secondes plus tard afin de taper un nouveau message.

« Je t'aime. »

- Plus que tout, murmura t-il à son oreiller, n'osant pas ajouter cette déclaration plus qu'embarrassante à son texte.

Il envoya, puis hésita à essayer de se rendormir. Son téléphone se remit à vibrer, mais cette fois-ci, sa sonnerie s'était aussi activée, signalant qu'il recevait un appel. Le brun se précipita pour répondre, craignant de réveiller ses parents.

- Allô ? souffla t-il.

- Yukio ~ chantonna Kise à l'autre bout du fil.

- Idiot, tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain ? Tu as failli réveiller tout le monde chez moi ! chuchota le brun, essayant de ne pas crier malgré sa forte envie d'engueuler le blond, même à distance.

- Désolé, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

- …

- Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, vraiment, vraiment fort.

- … Je le sais déjà. Moi aussi je t'aime, Ryôta.

- Hm ~ Rien que de l'entendre de ta bouche me rend fou, sempai, tu sais ? J'ai hâte que ce soit le matin !

- On sera tous les deux fatigués, par ta faute...

- Eh ? Pourquoi ?

- Qui c'est qui m'a appelé à minuit pour-

- Mais il fallait que je sois le premier à te le souhaiter ! Dis, est-ce que tu as souri en lisant mon message ?

- … Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Comment ça ? Méchant !

- Idiot... je t'aime.

- Hmph !

* * *

- Kise, tu dors ?

- Non... ?

- Merci. D'être à mes côtés, et de me supporter chaque jour. Et merci... de m'aimer comme tu le fais. Je suis vraiment heureux avec toi.

- Yukio...

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer quand même ?

- Sempai, tu es trop insensible ! Et je ne pleure même pas, d'abord.

Kasamatsu eut un petit rire amusé, et un sourire heureux étira définitivement ses lèvres. Il pouvait très bien s'imaginer Kise, dans son lit, en train de bouder, ou de faire semblant.

- Allez, dormons. Le matin arrivera plus vite, conclut le plus âgé, toujours souriant.

- J'ai hâte ! s'écria le blond, souriant de son côté. Il avait perçu dans le ton de son petit ami quelque chose, une simple nuance, qui lui indiquait qu'il était en train de sourire. Et rien que de savoir qu'il pouvait être la cause des sourires de son brun préféré était suffisant pour lui donner à lui aussi le sourire.

- Moi aussi, répondit Yukio sur un ton plus calme, quoi qu'impatient.

- Je t'aime, finit Ryôta sur un ton amoureux.

- Je t'aime aussi.

L'appel se termina. Kasamatsu resta un instant à contempler le dernier « je t'aime » envoyé par son petit ami, puis referma le clapet de l'appareil avant de le reposer. Il était à présent minuit et demi, et il savait que le réveil serait dur dans quelques heures, mais il lui était impossible d'en vouloir à Kise. Une image de son blond apparaissant derrière ses paupières closes, Yukio se rendormit, doucement, lentement : ce sommeil réparateur était bien mérité.

_Fin._

* * *

Comme cet OS me laisse un peu sur ma faim, j'aimerais y ajouter un ou deux autres chapitres. Je ne promets rien, et les délais de parution sont encore inconnus, mais... on ne sait jamais. Disons que ça pourrait se faire. Sinon, concernant mes autres histoires, elles ne sont pas abandonnées, mais... disons qu'il me faudrait une année sabbatique pour mener à bien tous mes projets de fanfictions, donc bon, je verrai comment je me débrouillerai pour toutes les boucler ! Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs qui me suivraient, je suis vraiment une auteure horrible quand il s'agit de bien s'organiser...

À bientôt quand même, j'espère vous avoir apporté une touche de douceur avec ce one-shot !

PS : Je m'excuse par ailleurs pour le " (coeur) ", FF n'accepte pas les émoticônes... donc j'ai fini par l'écrire. C'est très laid, j'en suis consciente. *s'enfuit loin*


End file.
